


Absolutely Abysmal

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Oral, PWP, blowjob, lipstick kink, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: The first time Alec sees Magnus wearing lipstick he wants to do filthy things to him. Magnus isn't exactly opposed to this.





	Absolutely Abysmal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyuna_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyuna_writes/gifts).



> My darling friend lyuna_writes and I were talking about how pretty Alec would look with lipstick kisses all over him and this just sort of happened when I asked her if she would like me to write this for her???? I'm sorry it took me this long to finish this, love - it appears I like word vomiting way more than polishing up said vomit, and it's been a frustrating, lengthy process to make this even remotely coherent. Nevertheless I hope you'll enjoy it ❤❤

**Absolutely Abysmal**

The fact that Alec Lightwood was a respectable young man who always kept his word no matter _what_ was well-known among both his friends and foes – however, being respectable and keeping his promise of going out on a date with his incredibly attractive boyfriend that night was the very last thing on Alec's mind as soon as he came back home and laid eyes on said incredibly attractive boyfriend. 

In Alec's defense, he _had_  been looking forward to the date ever since both he and Magnus had scheduled it in. A night of lighthearted fun (and maybe just a dash of romance) was exactly what Alec needed after a long, tiresome day like the one he's had to suffer through today. Alec wouldn't be overly dramatic if he were to admit that the only thing that had kept him going as he'd worked his way through piles upon piles of boring paperwork was the knowledge that he would get to see Magnus as soon as he was done with all of it.

So it came to no surprise that Alec had been in an exceptionally good mood when he at long last managed to leave the Institute, and he continued to be cheerful right up until the point when he first stepped foot into the loft.

Because then Alec noticed that particular dark shade of red Magnus had decided to wear on his lips for the evening, and all coherent thought seemed to vanish from Alec's mind. The Shadowhunter appeared frozen in place for a good few seconds with his face going entirely  _blank_ and Alecwas only capable of staring stupidly as his jaw went slack. There was one single word Alec could think of to describe the way Magnus looked tonight, which was a very uncreative  _wow._

"Ah! Right on time. How was your day?" Magnus smiled broadly, like he wasn't fully aware of how good he looked right now and hadn't just turned Alec's brain to absolute  _mush_  simply by standing right there in front of him _._  His smile was absolutely dazzling, teeth appearing even whiter than usual in contrast with the red lipstick on his upturned lips, and he was so beautiful it rendered Alec entirely speechless. An almost magnetic pull between both himself and his boyfriend left Alec no choice but to finally step in close and kiss Magnus deeply as an alternative means of saying  _hello, I missed you - my day is just fine now that you're here with me_.

All of Alec's anticipation and expectations for their date seemed to vanish within thin air the moment he felt those soft, slick lips against his own, the ravenous sort of hunger he only felt for Magnus settling deep within the pit of his stomach instead. It was strange how quickly his mood could change, but even when he closed his eyes all he could think of was the shape of Magnus' mouth, the way it shimmered with lipstick, and how his boyfriend tasted just as good as he looked. The little surprised hum his sudden kiss elicited from Magnus' throat made Alec breathe in sharply through his nose. Magnus had undoubtedly been expecting Alec to press a quick peck against his mouth as soon as he entered the loft, not the passionate liplock they currently found themselves in.

One day, Alec would learn how to control himself around his boyfriend. He'd learn to keep his cool and act suave and confident, no matter what Magnus would wear or do or say, and Alec would be able to come over as less of an overeager teenager and more of the calm, collected adult everyone already thought he was.

Today was no such day.

Magnus' hands came to cup the sides of Alec's face while Alec's arms settled around Magnus' waist, hands slipping brazenly into the back pockets of Magnus' black jeans. He could feel the warmth of Magnus' body practically radiating off him like a furnace. Magnus had once told Alec that that was because of his magic - Alec didn't really see Magnus and his magic as two separate beings, so he often just lovingly referred to it simply being  _a Magnus thing,_  just like Magnus' sense of fashion and taste for fine dining.

"Well. II'm guessing it went well at the Institute, then," Magnus mumbled against Alec's mouth after pulling away a little, looking dazed when the nephilim allowed him some space. His lips were still pretty and glossy, the color on them darker than blood, and Alec struggled to look him straight in the eye. He was feeling a little dizzied himself as he flashed Magnus a bashful smile of his own once he caught on with how needy he might appear right now.

"Yeah, well - that's new," Alec stammered, rubbing a thumb just below Magnus' bottom lip. When he licked his own lips he could taste the sweetness of the lipstick and he knew his own mouth must be stained with it too. That... Strangely didn't bother him.

Magnus grinned knowingly.

"I was bored – wanted to try something different," Magnus explained, clearly pleased with himself and relishing in being the center of Alec's attention. He had only applied some minimal make-up to his eyes and they glimmered mischievously. “You like it?”

Alec moved forward and kissed Magnus again in response - teeth digging into Magnus' bottom lip just lightly, teasingly, because Alec couldn't resist. Judging by Magnus' attire Magnus had planned something extravagant and exotic, and had undoubtedly made dinner reservations at some fancy place where he'd fully been intending on showing off just how good they looked together. The food would be amazing, there might be live music, and if Alec would be lucky Magnus would allow him to try to dance with him again. It would've been everything Alec had been looking forward to all day.

A flash of guilt went through Alec. All of that still sounded amazing to him, truly, but Alec thought he might actually die if he wouldn't get the chance to keep making out with the warlock right now. There was no way in hell that he'd be able to sit at a table and pretend that Magnus wasn't affecting him this badly and an evening full of drinks, laughter and delicious food suddenly didn't seem half as appealing as a night of breathless moans and the hot slide of skin on skin.

“I love it,” Alec senselessly said when they parted just briefly for some air. He'd thought he had by now gotten used to Magnus' extravagant side but obviously he still hadn't seen the full extent of it just yet. His boyfriend would never fail to surprise him.

Before he knew it Magnus stepped away from him. Alec was left feeling a little bereft, still standing in the doorway already half-hard and eager for more. He hated how much he resembled a lost puppy when he trailed after Magnus once he had gathered himself enough.

"Let me just grab my jacket before we head out, I'm not going to spoil the surprise but it is quite chilly where we're headed and -"

Alec reached for Magnus' hand once he was close enough to do so. Magnus stopped talking, stopped moving, and looked at him with an expression which told Alec he'd been trying to hurry getting them out in public just so Alec wouldn't kiss him like that anymore. Because Magnus too, had enjoyed it a little too much, and this wasn't what they had agreed upon doing tonight.

If anything, they'd both known that this would most likely follow _after_ the date.

"Come here," Alec said. Magnus remained entirely still and silent, as if he just now became aware of how just  _anything_ he did only made Alec want him more and was conflicted between wanting to encourage it and wanting to put a stop to it. The warlock let Alec pull him close again, chest to chest, so close Alec could count his eyelashes if he wanted to. There was gold glitter lined under Magnus' waterline like the night he'd told Alec  _you unlocked something in me_  and it made it appear like there were vulnerable tears shimmering in his beautiful eyes, his grief and joy expressed in precious liquid gold. Alec studied the shape of Magnus' lips and suppressed the need to groan when Magnus' teeth sank into his lush red bottom one.

"Stop looking at me like that," Magnus breathed. "You're going to ruin my plans."

Alec leaned in even closer. Their noses brushed - Magnus' eyes fell half-lidded, his fingers coming up to grasp Alec by the front of the shirt. Whether it was to pull him in or push him away was something even Magnus seemed undecided on. All he needed was just a little push which Alec was more than happy to provide.

"It's not my fault. You started it," Alec replied. His voice was a low murmur and Magnus shivered in his arms. "You knew exactly what you were doing when you dressed yourself up like this for me."

Alec's eyes trailed down Magnus' body. That black shirt Magnus was wearing, woven with delicate gold thread in patterns so complicated and intricate Alec could spend hours studying them, was only half-buttoned up and gave Alec an excellent view of Magnus' beautiful chest. There were multiple necklaces hanging over it and Alec briefly toyed with one, fully aware of what that did to his boyfriend when he heard Magnus release a deep breath. It was a relatively simple outfit for Magnus' usual doing and it happened to look downright  _classy_ and Alec couldn't wait to take it off him.

He glanced into Magnus' eyes just once more to make sure Magnus wanted him too, and then without even waiting for Magnus to come up with something witty to say Alec leaned down and their lips met once more. There was a brief second when Magnus stayed still, and just when Alec worried he had read the situation wrong and that he'd upset Magnus, Magnus' fingers sunk into Alec's hair and pulled him in, moving against him in a way that told Alec Magnus no longer gave a damn about the world beyond this small space they shared on it together in this moment.

"I could just, my jacket - we can still make it in time -" Magnus haltingly started to say, his words sighs against Alec's mouth while he made no efforts of disentangling himself from Alec at all. If anything, he was already stumbling along with Alec as the Shadowhunter tried to get them to the couch, not showing any signs of wanting to stop Alec from touching him.

"Mhm," Alec hummed nonsensically. He had dressed nice for the occasion too, just for Magnus. Alec had actually gone out to buy a nice button up shirt with a print he had thought Magnus might approve of, and a new pair of jeans. One of the bracelets Magnus had left at the Institute last time he'd been there for a  _visit_ was now clasped around Alec's wrist and it seemed to sparkle every time it caught the light.

This, Alec decided as Magnus sucked on Alec's bottom lip and then teasingly soothed his tongue over it, was a good occasion too. Very good indeed.

Magnus slid his hands under Alec's leather jacket and helped him out of it. It fell in a dark heap on the floor while Magnus sunk down willingly on the couch beneath Alec and made no complaints about Alec's eagerness, though he did sigh a noncommittal " _Alexander_  -", one last time as a reminder of the fact that they shouldn't be doing this. Alec was pretty sure that if he were to actually stop now Magnus would be very disgruntled for the rest of the evening, and he couldn't help but smile when Magnus' hands settled on his hips as soon as Alec straddled him, fingertips grazing the skin just above Alec's waistband.

"We can order take out," Alec offered, pulling away a little. He felt so selfish but he couldn't help himself as he took in the current state of Magnus' flushed face. The lipstick still wasn't as smudged out as he had expected it to be, but he couldn't tear his eyes off the right corner of Magnus' mouth, where it did look a little messy. He suspected it was Magnus' magic keeping it mostly in place when it should be long gone and it made sense since Magnus had expected to spend the night eating and drinking after all. "Maybe watch a movie. One of those black and white ones you like?"

Magnus pursed his lips.

"If we're gonna stay in we won't end up seeing the movie at all," Magnus started. His eyes fell shut with a content sigh when Alec started pressing kisses down his neck.

"Is that a bad thing?" Alec asked, speaking the words into Magnus' sensitive skin and coming out a little muffled.

"Very bad," Magnus moaned a little. "A true tragedy. Absolutelyabysmal _,_ honestly -"

The Shadowhunter then sucked a patch of skin into his mouth, loving the way Magnus' breath hitched when he left a mark there.

"- the worst," Magnus continued faintly. His hands were already pawing at Alec's shirt. "Oh, don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," Alec answered proudly. “You smell really nice.”

“I'll brew you a bottle –" The whimper Magnus released when Alec's hand brushed over the front of his jeans and applied just a tiny bit of pressure there was sheer  _pornography_ and Magnus' mouth instantly started running, "- oh fine,  _you win,_  just take this off already _-”_

Alec stifled his chuckle into Magnus' neck and wasn't surprised at all when he suddenly felt cold air on his equally suddenly naked back – his boyfriend was a patient man, but not when it came to the pleasures of the flesh and this wouldn't be the first time Magnus had used magic to rob Alec of his clothing. One could almost describe the way his boyfriend got in situations like this desperate, like he couldn't get enough once he finally allowed himself to be vulnerable like this, but Alec didn't mind. It was one thing, among many other things, which they had in common.

“What's so funny?” Magnus huffed. He shoved at Alec until he was on top and then he fixed Alec with a look so dark, so consumed with lust that it made the smile on Alec's face falter while his insides seemed to grow so hot they might melt. "If you're planning on making me miss out on the best steak in the world, you better make it up to me."

Alec's fingers hooked into Magnus' belt loops. He could see Magnus' cock straining against the zipper of his black jeans and he just wanted to put his hands on it. Or his mouth. His mouth would be good, too.

“Nothing. Nothing's funny, I'll make it up to you I just -” Alec found it hard to speak when he wanted to do so many other things instead, “Can I see them?”

He didn't need to explain himself – he knew Magnus knew Alec was referring to Magnus' cat eyes. If it were up to Alec Magnus would never hide them away because they were just so beautiful, so wild and unique, and the warlock shouldn't have to hide anything of himself in order to try to blend in with a crowd just a little easier when he was meant to stand out.

“I don't know,” Magnus teased. He dug his teeth into his cherry red lips as if he was in deep thought. “You didn't seem in a hurry to take your shirt off when I asked you to...”

Magnus trailed off when Alec started palming him through his jeans, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

“Does that mean I have to do what you did? Just take what I want?” Alec asked.

There was a brief grin on Magnus' darling face which Alec couldn't help but mirror.

“I thought that's what you were already doing,” the warlock teased. Just as Alec wanted to reach out for him Magnus kissed him – his hands came up to cradle the sides of Alec's face, cold silver of his rings pressed up against Alec's flushed cheeks and his tongue coaxing Alec's out to play. The many necklaces Magnus wore dragged over Alec's skin and it was no surprise that Alec was beginning to feel the painful strain of his own jeans against his hard cock. He's been aching for it ever since he'd laid that first kiss on Magnus' lips.

Then, Magnus just started kissing him everywhere. The corner of his mouth, his chin, down to his neck where he traced Alec's deflect rune with his tongue... He constantly alternated between hot open-mouthed kisses and teasing sharp bites and it drove Alec to ruins. He was bunching up Magnus' neatly ironed shirt within his tight fists as Magnus moved down his chest and he groaned when Magnus bit lightly into his right nipple, before the warlock soothed over it with his slick tongue until it hardened as if apologizing for the sharp sting.

“Now you're just being unfair,” Alec sighed, dragging Magnus back up by the hair. Their lips barely met as they made out – they used a bit too much tongue, messy and entirely lacking any finesse to truly be called a kiss at all. Still it made Alec burn all over with need and when they broke apart Alec looked down and saw dark red trails of lipstick wherever Magnus had kissed him, his skin quite literally marked with the evidence of Magnus' desire for him. The sight made his insides quiver and when Alec looked back into Magnus' brown eyes, he knew the warlock was not only aware, but  _proud_ of how he had messed Alec up.

 _I look like I belong to him,_ Alec thought to himself, remembering all the times Magnus had sucked hickeys on his neck and how smug the half-demon had looked every time Jace brought it up after seeing one of them pop up from the top of Alec's collar. Magnus' love was the type that was all-consuming, one that wasn't meant to stay hidden at all, and Alec found himself wishing his skin could forever remain this way. Every time Alec would look into the mirror he'd be reminded of how much he was loved, how passionately and properly  _owned_ he was, and the world would be able to see it too.

It was hardly a surprise that Alec was ruined for anyone else. There was only Magnus for him.

"You look good in red," Magnus purred. His hands ran up and down Alec's body appreciatively, rubbing the lipstick deeper into his skin. "You look good in anything , Alexander."

He started tugging down Alec's pants and stared hungrily at Alec's cock when it sprang free.

"Although. You look good in  _nothing_  too," he added, more to himself than Alec. Alec opened his mouth to say something but all he managed was a broken moan when Magnus wrapped his lips around him and started sucking him off, hands wrapping around what he didn't take in just yet. Alec could feel Magnus' throat work around him, swallowing and squeezing, and without real thought Alec's hands sunk into Magnus' delicately styled hair again. It was now starting to stick up in odd directions and appear flattened in other places, so very soft against Alec's fingertips, like silk.

"Fu-  _Magnus_ ," Alec hissed, and Magnus shamelessly stared up at him. Alec watched the glamour  _finally_ lift from his eyes and closed his own tightly right away in an attempt to keep it together.

Of course he'd do it now.

Goddamn tease.

"Look at me, Alexander. I want you to watch me," Magnus spoke.

Alec took a shaky breath through his nose when Magnus stroked him gently, too slowly, and then he finally looked at his boyfriend again when he felt like he wouldn't just cum all over his perfect mouth.

"You know what those eyes do to me," Alec stated, half-accusingly, and Magnus just smiled at him sweetly. His lips were finally a smudged mess, making the warlock look like a feral vampire who'd just gotten done feeding, and the last remainders of the lipstick were smeared all over Alec's length, proof of how deep Magnus had been taking it down his throat just now.

"And you know what  _you_  do to  _me_ ," Magnus answered. He tongued around Alec's cockhead, collecting the precum there before swallowing it. "But you were right - of course I got all dolled up for you tonight. I've spent  _ages_  trying to figure out what to wear. What you'd like."

Magnus stared Alec straight in the eye when he dragged his tongue over the Alec's entire length, following the thick vein at the underside of it.

"I just didn't expect you to want to take it all off and make a mess out of me this soon."

Alec couldn't deal with this. If Magnus didn't shut the hell up already he'd end up cumming already - and he didn't _want_ that, not right now. Alec's hands pulled at the back of Magnus' shirt until his boyfriend looked up at him with mild interest and Alec hated how good he looked when he kissed along the entire length of Alec's cock before sucking it into his mouth again. His cheeks hollowed with how hard he was doing it. Alec had to bite his lip until he tasted blood to distract himself from the pleasure coursing through his veins.

"Come here. Please," Alec practically pleaded. Magnus looked mildly intrigued as he climbed back on Alec's lap and his thighs quivered when Alec kissed him deeply. "Take your clothes off, I said I'd make it up to you."

Magnus was too impatient to let either one of them do the work – with a wave of his hand he was naked all of a sudden, and Alec just wasn't sure what he wanted to stare at first. In the end he grabbed Magnus by the back of the head and pulled him close, staring deeply into his golden eyes before pressing his lips against him again and reaching between them to hold both their cocks together in a tight grip. Magnus' saliva from when he'd been sucking Alec off was quickly drying on Alec's cock and Alec moaned when Magnus crudely spat into his own hand and wrapped it around Alec's, squeezing their hot flesh tightly as their fingers entwined. Alec could feel how hard Magnus had gotten just from knowing how much he was wanted, and when he glanced down between their bodies he saw both their cockheads shine with saliva and precum.

“Alec -”

“Sh, I'll take care of you, anything you want -”

Magnus instantly leaned down, eagerly thrusting into their joined grip as he did so. All Alec could taste now was Magnus – it was the taste of home, safety,  _love._ Now that the lipstick was finally faded Magnus' lips were softer, wetter, and Alec thought he would be content staying like this forever. Just endlessly making out with the man he loved with pleasure buzzing pleasantly through his naked body.

He loved the way Magnus' body moved on top of him. It was so fluid, and if it weren't so devastatingly sensual Alec would call it  _elegant_ almost, like Magnus' body was made for dancing and loving and being admired. The hot drag of their flesh together was something intimate Alec couldn't quite describe other than that it just wrecked him in all the right ways and all he could do was mumble words of praise into Magnus' neck, hoping they were being listened to because Magnus deserved to know he was art in motion, the embodiment of all that was  _right_ on this rotten earth crawling with monsters wearing human faces.

“Please tell me you're close too,” Magnus whimpered. He was fucking into their fists a little more desperately now and the way his hips moved as he did so made Alec's toes curl in his shoes.

“Been fighting it since you showed me your cat eyes,” Alec confessed. Magnus had the audacity to smirk _,_ though it faded quickly when Alec bit into the mark he had left behind on Magnus' neck earlier. It was tinged bright red when Alec pulled away, one more love bite to add to Magnus' collection of them trailing down his throat. “Magnus,  _oh -”_

“ _Yes, yes,_ yes -” Magnus gasped, and then his nails dug into Alec's shoulder and he was cumming all over Alec's knuckles, his bare chest. Alec could feel it land on his skin and watched Magnus' face twist in pleasure – slitted pupils blown so wide he almost looked like an animal and Alec finally lost all self-control when he glanced down and saw the smudges of red lipstick now mixed with Magnus' pearly white strands of cum on his own chest.

For a minute it felt like he was floating. He was smiling stupidly – felt the strain of it in his cheeks, but he just felt so damn  _good_ and loved that he couldn't stop.

"I didn't know this was your thing," Magnus finally said when he caught his breath and got off Alec and flopped back down onto the couch next to him. He ran a thumb over Alec's bottom lip and it came back red. Alec was mildly concerned with how he must look right now.

"You're my thing," Alec answered earnestly. A chuckle fell from Magnus' kiss-swollen lips when Alec rubbed a hand over his face and balked as it came back red. "This - it's gonna come off, right?"

"In a few days, yes."

Alec could feel himself pale - Magnus laughed and summoned a pack of make up wipes.

"I'm just kidding, gorgeous," he teased, pulling a few wipes out and gently starting to clean Alec's face. They felt cold against his flushed face and Alec felt a stab of desire go through him when Magnus went down and cleaned his chest too. His skin tingled once Magnus deemed him somewhat presentable again. "I wouldn't let you leave looking this  _debauched_."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Alec muttered under his breath. His words didn't have any real bite to it - maybe once, a long time ago, he'd been ashamed to be caught walking around with a hickey on his neck but he was far too comfortable with himself, their relationship and his own sexuality to only find it more than just a little embarrassing. He didn't think it was necessary to share his sex life with everyone but he wasn't about to act like he never had sex. The entire world was allowed to know that Alec shared a bed with this flawless man for all he cared.

"You can't blame me for liking how my boyfriend looks when he's been loved," Magnus answered. He tossed the used wipes somewhere over his shoulder and Alec fought the need to say something about that.

"You mean you like it when I look like your own personal chewtoy?"

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. Just as Alec reached out for a hug, Magnus said a playful, "Details, details." and got up, leaving Alec a little bemused. His arms still momentarily hung in the air, uselessly, before the Shadowhunter huffed out a disappointed sigh and had to come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend obviously had different plans. As much as Alec wanted to he wisely kept from complaining when Magnus summoned his clothes back onto his body and fixed his make up with a few hand movements and blue sparks of magic.

“Where do you think you're going?”

Magnus' eyes were kind and brown when they focused on him again.

“Well – I don't know about you, but I am  _starving_ and if we hurry they might still have a table ready for us." Something must have shown on Alec's face - maybe disappointment, maybe a little frustration. Magnus knew exactly how Alec got when he didn't get his post-coital cuddles, often teased him because  _how can a big bad Shadowhunter like yourself possibly manage to look so cute while pouting?_ , and Alec closed his eyes with a sigh when Magnus pecked him on the cheek. "C'mon now. If you behave we might pick up where we left off when we get back home."

This did help Alec feel a little more motivated to leave the loft again.

It was a good thing that Magnus too, was a respectable man who always kept his word. Because they did end up having a round two.

And maybe just a round three for the hell of it.


End file.
